Lessons
by Jaclyn
Summary: What started out as Marguerite teaching Veronica to make use of feminine wiles quickly degenerates into a screaming match. A short scene during the time when M and V were still getting to know each other.


**Lessons**  
By Jaclyn  
_(musicnotej@aol.com; http://www.geocities.com/tlwmr)_  


  
  
Timeline: Takes place in the beginning of the first season, probably around the time of The Beast Within (but no spoilers, don't worry).  
  
Disclaimer: In a shocking turn of events, it has been discovered that I DON'T own these characters! Can you believe it?! Sources have been whispering that The Lost World and all characters/places/stuff contained therein actually belong to Telescene, New Line, and all the rest. Oh yeah, and yesterday I read on the internet that I'm not making any profit off this story! Isn't that absurd?!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
"Try it again," Marguerite commanded, pointing at the mirror.  
  
Veronica dutifully tried another 'sexy face,' but she was unable to hold in her laughter.   
  
Marguerite frowned. "Veronica, if you don't be serious you are never-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah....you know, Marguerite, I'm starting to wonder why I'm getting advice of this sort from YOU of all people."  
  
Marguerite stiffened and sat up straighter. "I'll have you know that I have been married _four times_-"  
  
"Which holds a lot less credibility in my eyes than someone who's still happily in love with their FIRST husband!"  
  
Marguerite froze. "Oh noooo, Veronica, I think I've found the source of our confusion here. I'm not teaching you how to fall in love; I'm teaching you _how to get a man_." She nodded firmly. "A skill you'll find very useful once we get back to London."  
  
Veronica stared. "You mean....are you saying....you didn't love any of your husbands?"  
  
"Oh, my poor, dear child," Marguerite said, genuinely concerned. "How uneducated you really are. It's not your fault, I suppose, stuck out here with only romance novels and some dry science books. The choice is obvious, and there was no one here to tell you that the whole concept of courtly love is just a fairy tale."  
  
Veronica stood up. "I've had just about enough of you."  
  
"One. Big. LIE!" Marguerite enunciated each word deliberately, unsure why she purposely trying to get a rise out of Veronica. She had been planning to introduce this concept slowly, but then something inside her just snapped. She didn't want to bond with this woman. She didn't want to bond with anybody. All she really wanted to do was go sit in a corner and sulk.  
  
"_My parents_ were in love!" Veronica shouted, hating that this women had suddenly started to intimidate her.  
  
"LIE!" Marguerite hissed. "There's no such thing as love. Just as excuse for SEX."  
  
The words had the desired effect on the girl, innocent as she was in such matters. Veronica flinched.   
  
"And that's how you were made," Marguerite continued with venom. "And then your parents deserted you. Look where 'love' has gotten you now!"  
  
Veronica's mouth dropped out. She swept out her dagger, swiping at the air a millimeter from Marguerite's throat. The older woman smiled maliciously, feeling more comfortable now in her own skin. There were people worse off than she. It made her feel better.  
  
Suddenly, Veronica sheathed the knife again, all traces of anger gone from her eyes.  
  
"I understand," she whispered. The pieces were all sliding into place - the lonely child, desperate for a reason for the way she'd been treated, created an explanation. And the lonely child had grown up, without any loving words as guidance, and now that lonely child was just a lonely adult, hiding inside a hardened, brusque exterior. "Oh, Marguerite, I'm so sorry. I understand now...."  
  
"Excuse me?" Marguerite questioned, bewildered.  
  
"You're just like me...."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" An indignant squawk.  
  
"Your parents abandoned you too....you're just as angry and confused as I am, deep down."  
  
"How DARE you!" Marguerite roared. _Abandoned_. Like garbage. The word made her wither inside.  
  
She turned quickly and stomped from the room, careful not to let anyone see her tears.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hiya all.....hope you enjoyed that little vignette. As always, feedback is craved and appreciated, and I always return the favor of reviews.   
  
I'm not sure where I'll be taking this piece, if anywhere, but for the moment I've decided to *really* try to focus on completing "Severed." I didn't want to leave this fic, which can exist perfectly reasonably as a stand-alone, sitting pointlessly among my other unfinished fics (for those keeping track, the number is now up to thirty-four!), so I decided to just post it. If my muse ever decides to revisit this, you'll be the first to know :)  
  
I started the second chapter of Wine and Rain, but I wasn't feeling particularly inspired. I think that story has sort of run its course, so (at least for now) I'm going to be leaving it alone. I was just looking at what I have so far of the next few parts of Severed; it's coming along quite nicely - expect the next completed part in....two days (a rough estimate).   
  
And, I just wanna say -- thank you SO MUCH to all those who've reviewed my TLW fics. Some of you are really just *so sweet* - I'm so touched!! Not to mention, as Evil Irish Eyes always says, "reviews are motivating!" *waves gratefully to everybody* Thank you!!  
  



End file.
